


Change of Plans

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Consent Play, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: After last time's escapades, Reita had fully expected to get teased the next meeting. He knew the risks he had taken when he engaged in public play with Ruki. What he hadn't expected, however, was for the others to want a taste of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Ruki/Reita fics I'm writing in the same universe titled Strange Desires. All parts can be read alone, or in order. Mostly porn with some plot.

Just as he had predicted, the first meeting after the incident, it seemed the entire band had joined forces to tease Reita relentlessly. It wasn't like he had expected any less, his band mates being who they were, after all, he had been sobbing and begging at Ruki's feet only a week earlier. Thus he wasn't at all shocked when he walked in early that morning, still only half awake and sipping on a Red Bull, and was greeted by Uruha whistling at him.

“So there's our little exhibitionist.” Uruha winked at him, spreading his legs a little as he groped his crotch. “You're late, you know.”

Reita's mouth fell agape, and he stared incredulously. Okay, so he hadn't been expecting _that_.

“So what?” He dropped his bag next to his chair, taking a seat and pulling out his phone to pretend to check twitter. “You're going to punish me now?”

“No, but he ought to.” It was Aoi's turn to join in. “You're talking back to him like a brat.”

Reita was about to reply when his phone vibrated in his hands, and the notification display told him he had a message from Ruki. He looked up at Ruki, who was sitting across the table, but he was just staring at his phone, feigning disinterest. Reita turned his attention back to his phone, ignoring Aoi's comment about his lack of respect at checking his phone during a conversation, opening his messages.

_I didn't ask them to do this._

Reita smiled as he read the text. Ruki could be considerate sometimes.

_It's okay. After last time, I can't blame them for wanting to tease me._

He looked up to see Ruki already typing a reply. Kai was organising his papers, and Aoi and Uruha had started to discuss something about guitar effectors.

_Do you regret it?_

Reita read the text at least three times before he replied.

_No. Last time was amazing. This is just a bonus round._

Reita just caught Ruki's wicked grin before he started typing again.

_You bastard. This is turning you on, isn't it? I bet you wouldn't complain if Uruha did punish you. Tell me, slut. Want to be bent over this table and spanked until you apologise?_

Reita shuddered, his eyes darting around nervously. He hoped nobody was reading over his shoulder, because that could turn into a very awkward situation.

_I want it, Sir. I don't care what anyone thinks. I want to be treated like a whore and put in my place, you know that._

While Ruki typed, Reita discreetly reached down to flutter his fingers over the front of his jeans. He was already starting to get hard.

_Last chance to back out. If you don't, I'll assume you're okay with me outing you to the others._

Reita took a deep breath, thinking carefully through the situation. They all knew about the circumstances of the relationship between Ruki and him. They knew that Reita was the bitch, and they were already starting to take advantage of that. If he let Ruki go any further now, he knew there was no way out.

_Please humiliate me, and don't stop no matter how much I protest. My safeword remains the same._

No sooner had Ruki read the text than he was up on his feet, pocketing his phone as he circled the table dangerously. “Would you guys like to know what Reita just texted me?”

All eyes were on Ruki, and he grinned as he stopped behind Reita's chair, grabbing his hair and yanking him up from his seat abruptly. Reita yelped as Ruki bent him over the table effortlessly, pinning his arms on his back as he held him down with a hand at the back of Reita's neck. “Why don't you tell them, pet?”

Even Kai had put down his papers to watch the scene unfolding in front of them, and Reita swallowed thickly, adrenaline rushing to his brain as he felt his dick harden. “No, don't,” he protested weakly, feeling his stomach flutter with equal parts shame and arousal.

“This little slut here just asked to be treated like a whore and put in his place.” Reita didn't need to see the grin, he knew Ruki's expression must be positively evil right then. God, he wanted to sink into the earth.

“I didn't say that!” This time, Reita tried to shrug Ruki off, feigning a struggle. Ruki kept him pinned to the table, as was their agreement. When Reita pretended to fight, it meant he wanted more. “Guys, help!”

Ruki let go of Reita's neck for long enough to take his phone out, unlocking it and placing it down on the table. “See for yourselves.”

Reita watched in horror as Kai picked up Ruki's phone, Aoi and Uruha leaning over, although it wasn't necessary, as Kai read the messages out loud. Reita's cheeks were burning with shame, and he squirmed again, although it was futile. Without the use of his arms, there was no way Reita could push himself off the table.

Aoi went around to the other side, standing in front of Reita and taking his wrists from Ruki's grip, pinning them to the table. Uruha was already taking Ruki's position behind him, undoing Reita's trousers and sliding them down his thighs. When the cold air hit his naked ass, Reita tried to pull away from Aoi's grip. “Fuck, stop! Let go of me!”

“Shut up.” It was Kai's voice that successfully silenced Reita, and he held his breath. “Aoi was right. You deserve to be punished.”

A hard smack landed on Reita's ass, and he screamed, mostly in surprise. He looked up at Aoi with fearful eyes, only to be met with a sadistic grin, and then Aoi turned to Kai. “That didn't hurt him at all. You can hit him a lot harder.”

“Got it.” Kai drew his hand back once more, slapping Reita's ass with more force this time, and Reita yelped, trying again to free his wrists from Aoi's grip.

“If you don't let go of me right now, I'll-”

“You'll what?” Uruha was leaning over the table now, looking down at Reita and grinning when he whimpered as Kai landed another spank to his ass. “It's one of you against four of us. What exactly do you plan to do?”

Reita was getting dizzy, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. This had to be a dream. His friends weren't really fulfilling all of his darkest fantasies, pinning him down and teasing him mercilessly, he was going to wake up any second now, his boxers sticky with his cum yet again...

“Ah!” He screamed as he felt the leather of his own belt snap against his ass, leaving behind a burning sting. No, this was definitely not a dream. Not even his dreams were this good. “Yes, please, more!” He bucked his hips back, ignoring the blush that was tinting his cheeks. “Hurt me, treat me like your slut, make me love it!”

They all burst into laughter, and Reita groaned as the belt hit his ass again, his skin tingling with pleasure. “Wow, Ruki, what did you do to make him such a whore?”

Ruki, who was now sitting at the edge of the table, watching the scene with amusement, shrugged his shoulders. “Believe it or not, I didn't actually do anything. He's just a dirty little slut who can't get enough of being pushed around and forced to submit.”

“Sir, please,” Reita whined. He wanted more, so much more, and he knew the others were waiting for Ruki's permission, worried that they were going to overstep the boundaries of their relationship without it.

“Well, we're not getting anything productive done today.” Ruki hopped off the table, cocking his head and licking his lips. “What do you say we cancel the meeting, and take the day off to let off some steam and fuck until we're all drained of cum?”

A collective groan sounded through the room, and Reita was hauled to his feet, his arms wrenched behind his back again. “I suppose it can't hurt,” Kai said then, coiling Reita's belt around his wrists, effectively tying his hands together, while Uruha pulled his pants back up for him

“Did you all drive here?” They nodded, and Ruki grinned. “Good. Then I'll take Reita in my car and we'll all meet up at his apartment in half an hour.” He picked up Reita's bag and threw it over his shoulder, grabbing Reita's arm firmly and leading him towards the parking lot. When he got there, Uruha, Aoi, and Kai were already starting up their own cars, pulling out and onto the road one by one.

Ruki opened the door and shoved Reita into the back seat, throwing his bag in as well. He got in the front, taking out his phone and starting to type. “I'll text the others and remind them of the rules. Anything in particular you want me to add?”

Reita was lying on his side, panting hard and still aroused by everything that had just happened. He managed to squirm himself to a sitting position, shifting awkwardly to avoid crushing his arms between the seat and his back. When he looked up into the rearview mirror, he was met with Ruki's cold gaze, and a shiver ran down his spine. “Nothing, Sir.”

“Sure? No requests either?”

Reita bit his lip thoughtfully before nodding. “Please tell them to not hold back. Whatever they want to do to me, short of my hard limits and actually penetrating me anally, tell them to do it.”

Ruki grinned, facing his phone again as he typed up the message, sending it to the other three and putting his phone back in his bag. He started up the engine, opening the window and lighting himself a cigarette before he drove out of the parking area, heading towards Reita's apartment.

When they arrived, three familiar cars already stood in the guest parking, and Ruki pulled up next to Kai's, getting out of the car and opening the back door, taking Reita's bag before pulling Reita himself out. He locked the doors and pushed Reita against the side of the car, ignoring the pained grunt Reita made as his bound arms impacted with the hard metal.

Reita breathed heavily while Ruki searched through his bag, looking irritated. “My keys are in the small side pocket,” he said, and Ruki grabbed the keys and bag in one hand, tangling the other in Reita's hair and yanking hard, dragging him across the parking space to the building. Reita cursed and stumbled, having to crane his neck uncomfortably, somehow managing not to trip as Ruki led him by his hair to the front door.

“Here,” he called out and threw the keys when he saw their bandmates already waiting by the door. “Did you all read the message?”

Uruha caught the keys and started fumbling for the right one. “Yep.”

“Good. And I'm assuming you all want to do this?”

“We were just waiting for the green light from you.” Aoi took Reita's bag from Ruki's hands, helping him to hoist his own higher up on his shoulders. Ruki nodded and thanked him, refusing to let go of Reita. “As long as you both are okay with it. Seeing as you're in a relationship and all.”

Ruki hooked his free hand behind Aoi's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue past Aoi's lips, making him moan and tug on Ruki's shirt, kissing him back with equal ferocity. When Ruki pulled back and licked his lips, he chuckled at Aoi's pout. “I don't mind at all. As for Reita, he begged for this like a horny dog. It doesn't mean our trust and love for each other is weakened, it just means that we're both willing to include other people to satisfy each other sexually.”

Apparently content with that answer, Aoi took it as his cue to grab Reita's jaw, holding him still as he leaned down to lick and nip at his lips, teasing, but not quite giving him what he wanted. Reita growled, leaning forward in an attempt to kiss him, but Aoi's hand shifted to clasp around his neck in stead, holding him still as he continued to abuse Reita's lip with his teeth.

A sharp cough made Aoi pause. “Should we maybe get inside before anyone sees us?” Kai had his arms crossed over his chest, impatiently cocking his head towards the door, and Aoi let go of Reita to follow Uruha inside.

Ruki gave Reita a harsh shove, and he stumbled after Aoi, Kai following suit. They got into the crammy elevator, Ruki pushing the button to Reita's floor, while Aoi and Uruha were busy making out in the corner. Ruki raised an eyebrow, chuckling to himself. “So it's not the first time you guys fool around?”

Uruha pulled away from the kiss, both him and Aoi panting softly as they exchanged looks. “You don't drink, Ruki. So you don't get invited to the crazy parties where Aoi gets sloshed and flirts with anyone that looks at him twice.”

“Meaning yes, we have fucked before,” Aoi supplied with a grin. Ruki looked over to Kai, who smiled and nodded.

“Well fuck. So this is what I miss out on by not being a heavy drinker? You guys have orgies without me?”

They laughed. “Yep, but at least you get to participate in this one.” The elevator announced that they had arrived on the correct floor, and the doors slid open, all five hastily making their way to Reita's apartment. One of the neighbours passed them in the hallway, shooting Reita an odd look when she noticed that his hands were tied behind his back and he was being led by his hair. He smiled at her, and she hurried down the hall, blushing furiously.

“Riding the elevator with her is going to be very awkward from now on, eh, Rei?” Uruha grinned deviously, making the others burst out into laughter. Reita was grateful when the door had been unlocked and they all tumbled into his living room, kicking off their shoes and finding a corner to dump their bags.

Kai settled on one end of the couch, waiting until Aoi and Uruha had sat down as well before turning towards Ruki. “So, how does this work, exactly? We just take whatever we want from Reita, and he doesn't get a say in it?”

“Yep.” Ruki had taken a seat on the armchair, pulling his legs up under him. “As long as you don't cross the limits and do something he's entirely opposed to, in which case he'll use his safeword. If he says 'Shoxx', you will stop everything you're doing, regardless of the circumstances.”

“Got it.” Aoi licked his lips, looking at Reita thoughtfully. Reita was standing in the middle of the room, looking a mix between frightened and aroused. “And he has to do anything we tell him to? No matter what?”

Ruki grinned and nodded. “And if he doesn't, you may punish him in any way you see fit.”

Reita flinched when Aoi crooked two fingers in a gesture for him to come closer. “Get here,” he ordered, in a voice so deep Reita wondered for a second if it was indeed Aoi who had said it. He walked towards him, feeling his stomach flutter. All eyes were on him, and it made him feel so exposed, so deliciously vulnerable. “On your knees.”

Aoi spread his legs to make room, and Reita knelt before him, looking up at him expectantly. Aoi started to slowly pull down his zipper, watching Reita's face closely. Reita didn't avert his gaze, full eye contact being one of the things Ruki stressed the most. He had been punished so many times for looking away, his instincts wouldn't let him now.

Aoi pushed down his trousers and underwear, just enough that he could pull out his dick, already half hard. He stroked himself until he was fully erect, inching closer to the edge of the sofa and pushing his cock in Reita's face. “Suck.” Reita licked the head of Aoi's cock once, getting a taste of him before he wrapped his lips around the head, sliding down slowly. Aoi was a little bigger than Ruki, but he could fit most of him in his mouth easily, closing his eyes finally as he started to suck.

Uruha slid off the couch, crouching on the floor next to Reita and burying his fingers in his hair. “He's taking you so eagerly,” he purred, pushing a little on the back of Reita's head to test his resistance. Reita didn't protest, letting Uruha push him further down, taking Aoi deeper.

Ruki was watching curiously from his chair, paying close attention to make sure that Reita behaved, and that nobody went too far. “He likes it when you push him past his comfort zone. Go ahead, make him choke. See if he complains.”

Reita clenched his eyes shut, taking a deep breath through his nose. The way Ruki was talking about him was as if he didn't have his own free will, as if he couldn't express his wants and desires for himself. And he couldn't, could he? Not with Aoi's cock in his mouth, not when Uruha's hand was still tangled in his hair, keeping him in place. His toes curled in anticipation, and he hoped to god they took Ruki literally.

Uruha was already adding more pressure, slowly pushing Reita down until he was nearly deepthroating Aoi. “Fuck, he's not even resisting,” Kai pointed out, grabbing the back of the couch and leaning over to nip at Aoi's lips. “Kiss me,” he whispered, and Aoi complied, reaching for the front of Kai's trousers, rubbing his palm over Kai's crotch and making him moan.

The wet sounds of Aoi and Kai kissing prompted Reita to open his eyes, looking up and taking in the sight. Aoi was practically jerking Kai through his pants, and their lips clashed over and over, moaning every time they slipped apart for air.

Uruha, noticing where Reita's attention was, leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Who said you could stop?” He tightened his grip on Reita's hair, pulling him back and then sliding him down on Aoi's cock, bobbing Reita's head at a gradually increasing pace. Reita relaxed his muscles, letting Uruha lead him, closing his eyes again and focusing on the sensation of Aoi's flesh gliding between his lips, unable to resist rubbing his tongue against it every now and then, moaning at the taste.

“Fuck!” Aoi broke the kiss with Kai, leaning his head back and panting harshly as he held on to the edge of the couch with one hand, the other still rubbing Kai's cock. “More,” he moaned, looking down to admire the sight of his dick slipping between Reita's lips over and over.

Uruha was practically fucking Reita's face on Aoi's cock, and he reached a hand down to rub against his own groin. He had gotten hard himself just from the sight, Reita taking Aoi so willingly, and Aoi and Kai having their own little show. And if he admitted it to himself, he was also enjoying the control he had, over both Aoi and Reita's pleasure. “I never knew you were such a slut, Reita. You love sucking cock, I can tell by the way you're licking him, wanting to taste all of him.”

Reita would have moaned, but he didn't have enough oxygen, so he settled for slurping louder, running his tongue along the vein on the underside, making Aoi cry out and buck his hips. Uruha forced Reita's head down until he had all of Aoi's cock in his mouth, and Reita let out a surprised grunt as the head of Aoi's dick hit the back of his throat. He swallowed once, breathing carefully through his nose, testing to see if he could lift his head, but Uruha held him down.

“Fuck, is he taking it all?” Kai sounded surprised, and Reita squirmed, pushing against Uruha's hand, but it wouldn't budge. In stead, Aoi was now rocking his hips slowly, and Reita didn't have any choice but to keep his throat relaxed, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he almost gagged.

“You were right, Ruki. He is enjoying it.” Uruha shifted a little, spreading his legs, already finding his pants way too tight for comfort. He didn't know he had it in him to be a sadist, but he was definitely taking pleasure in watching Reita squirm, obviously uncomfortable, but not yet so desperate that he was fighting him. A few gagging noises came from Reita, and Uruha loosened his grip, letting him suck Aoi more at his own pace.

“Fuck, I'm close.” Aoi stopped stroking Kai, in stead swatting Uruha's hand out of the way and grabbing Reita's hair himself, pulling him down to meet his thrusts as he fucked Reita's mouth. His thigh muscles flexed as he pushed his hips up, his abdomen tensing as he prepared to cum. “Swallow it all,” he groaned, his thighs trembling as he came, spurt after spurt filling Reita's mouth. Reita sucked eagerly, drinking down every drop as if it were the best thing he had ever tasted. When Aoi let go of his hair, he sucked and licked at his cock, making sure he cleaned every inch before sitting back on his haunches, licking his lips.

“You little tease,” Aoi said with a smile, leaning down to tilt Reita's head up and kiss him deeply, plunging his tongue inside Reita's mouth and tasting his own cum, warm and bittersweet. Reita was moaning into his mouth, and when Aoi pulled away, he missed his lips instantly. “Right, who's next?”

Kai was already opening his trousers, sliding them and his underwear off his legs. “Me.” He knelt on the couch, spreading his legs and lifting his ass high. He reached back with one hand, spreading his asscheeks and exposing his anus. “Eat my ass out.”

If Reita had been expecting anything, it wasn't that. He had expected another cock down his throat, and instead, he was presented with Kai's ass. He had heard of rimming, but he had never thought he would be asked to do it to another man. How was he even supposed to go about that? Just stick his tongue in and go for it?

“I haven't got all day.”

“You heard him.” It was Aoi's turn to grab Reita's hair, pushing his face into Kai's ass. “What, think you're too good to get your mouth dirty?” Reita took a deep breath, closing his eyes. It couldn't be that hard. He stuck his tongue out, flicking it over Kai's puckered hole experimentally. The taste wasn't as bad as he had expected, and he did it again, flattening his tongue and rubbing it along Kai's cleft.

Kai gasped, and Reita leaned further in, bolder this time. He massaged the hole with the tip of his tongue, while dragging his bottom lip over Kai's perineum, stimulating it. Kai was hanging over the sofa, panting heavily. “More. Fuck me with your tongue.”

The hand in Reita's hair pushed him forwards, until Reita's nose was pressed up against Kai's ass, and he slowly wriggled his tongue into Kai's ass. He lifted himself up a little, his knees hurting as he leaned forward to get as much of his tongue in as possible. It was hard without his hands to grab Kai's hips and balance himself, but it didn't bother him, in fact, it only turned him on more to be in such a position, to constantly feel like he was at a disadvantage. He licked and slurped until Kai was moaning as well, reaching a hand between his legs to stroke his cock while Reita rimmed him.

“Such a good slut,” Aoi cooed, feeling himself start to harden again. Watching Reita's face disappear between Kai's buttocks, hearing the wet noises that accompanied it was turning him on. He glanced to the side, looking at Ruki, who had taken his cock out and was jerking it slowly while he watched. If Aoi had been worried earlier that Ruki would have a problem with this, he wasn't worried now. Ruki was enjoying himself just as much as the rest of them, his lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily. Their gazes met, and Ruki winked at him, before turning his attention back to Reita.

“Ah, fuck!” Kai couldn't help but moan loudly as Reita's soft tongue stroked his anal walls. He jerked himself faster, sticky precum starting to trail down the shaft, and he knew he wouldn't last long. He had been rimmed before, but not like this, not with him as the dominant. It was an entirely different experience, because this time, it was on his terms, and he could do exactly as he pleased. He rocked his hips slowly, and he could feel Reita lick more vigorously in response, thrusting his tongue into Kai's hole while moaning like a wanton whore. It was a rush like no other, having someone tied up and forced to pleasure you, while knowing that they wanted it just as much as you did.

Reita whimpered, trying to get his tongue deeper. His jaw was tense and his muscles ached, but it wasn't so bad that he wanted to stop. He wanted to bring Kai to orgasm, not only because he might be rewarded for it, but because he wanted to serve. His dick was straining in his pants, begging for attention, and he hadn't even been touched yet. Reita loved that he was able to get hard like this, from pleasuring his friends and letting them use his body for their needs. He wanted to be used, wanted to be treated like a toy, and he wanted to be able to make Kai come with just his tongue. So he thrust a little deeper, sucked a little harder, slurped a little louder, and then Kai was cumming, hand pumping to milk himself of every last drop, staining Reita's couch.

“Shit,” Kai whispered, sitting down on the couch and stroking his slowly softening dick. He needed to catch his breath for a moment, and he signalled for Aoi and Uruha to take over. Aoi, who was still holding Reita up with a tight grip on his hair, pulled him back until Reita was resting on his heels, looking up at him.

“Ah, such a gorgeous face.” Reita was panting, lips swollen, drool dribbling down his chin. His eyes were half-closed from the pleasure, and he looked like he was in pure ecstasy. Aoi tilted his head, grinning when he saw the obvious tent in Reita's jeans. “Oh my. That hard already? You look like you could burst.”

Aoi crouched in front of Reita, rubbing a palm over the bulge in his trousers. The touch was slow, teasing, and Reita let out a choked sound, eyes closing of their own accord. “Please, Sir.”

“Please what? Speak up.” Aoi withdrew his hand, slapping Reita across the face, and although the impact wasn't much, Reita groaned in response. “You like being slapped around, huh?”

“I do, Sir.” Aoi raised an eyebrow, obviously not having expected an actual reply, and Reita felt emboldened by the amusement on Aoi's face, daring to be a little more cheeky. “I like being treated lowly and regarded as an animal. I'm a dirty pet who needs to be put in his place and shown that all he is is a cocksucking whore.”

It was in moments like these Reita was grateful for Ruki's strict training. These things were normal now. Reita was used to having to express his desires vocally. Most of the time, Ruki had him beg for anything he wanted, and Reita didn't mind. He found he quite liked it, that it added another level of humiliation. Admitting even half of the things he wanted was embarrassing, probably because most of them were things he would explicitly deny if asked under any other circumstances. His public image was always the manly badass, and it turned him on beyond comprehension to have someone emasculate and reduce him to a whimpering, begging mess.

“What a filthy slut,” Aoi cooed, gathering the saliva in his mouth and spitting on Reita's cheek. Kai's mouth fell open in disbelief, and even Ruki snickered from his position in the armchair. He hadn't been expecting that, and he leaned forward in his seat, curious to see Reita's reaction.

Reita looked shocked for a split second, before he was looking up at Aoi again, all previous hesitation gone as he felt his dick throb, aching for more. “More,” he moaned, bucking his hips into the air. “Please, Sir, give me more.”

Aoi gave a victorious grin, getting up and spitting him in the face again. Reita didn't flinch this time, gasping as Aoi yanked hard on his hair, leaning over his body. “Yeah? You like being spit on too? Does it turn you on to be humiliated in front of your friends?”

“Yes,” Reita whispered. He knew that they were all watching him, he could hear the soft moans and vulgar sounds that told him Ruki was jerking off, and probably Uruha too. The only two he could see from his position, however, were Kai and Aoi, and it somehow made the entire situation more perverse. He could imagine Uruha and Ruki stroking their cocks, watching him moan and squirm, being turned on by his discomfort. “I'm so hard it hurts, please touch me, Sir.”

“But that's not my problem. Touch yourself, if you're so horny.” Aoi's smirk was positively evil, and Reita groaned, about to start pleading again when Uruha grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet.

“I'm going to interrupt you right there before I come without even getting my turn,” Uruha said with a grin of his own, pulling Reita's trousers off first, then his own. “Ruki, mind getting a condom and some lube for me?”

Ruki raised an eyebrow, but got up from his seat. “As long as you're not planning on fucking him.”

“No, I was planning on riding him,” Uruha replied with a smile, and Ruki nodded, heading for the bedroom. Wrenching his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor, Uruha shoved Reita down on the couch, thanking Ruki when he returned.

Reita was still trying to catch his breath, his dick now free from the tight confines of his pants, standing proudly between his legs as Uruha rolled a condom on him, and Reita almost cried from the light touch. If he didn't get to come soon, his balls would seriously start to ache. He watched while Uruha prepped himself, sliding two fingers in and out of his ass with ease, and Reita wasn't so far gone that he didn't realise that this wasn't the first time Uruha bottomed.

“Sit still, be as quiet as you can, and if you cum without permission, I'll make sure you regret it.” Uruha straddled Reita backwards, placing his feet on the edge of the couch and positioning Reita's dick at his entrance. He slid down in one swift motion, grabbing the backrest and slowly lifting himself up before slamming down again. Reita whimpered, but otherwise made no sound, and Uruha chuckled, amazed at how well trained Reita was. Even though he was probably so hard his dick ached, he wasn't disobeying, and that fact alone was enough to make Uruha increase his pace.

The room filled with vulgar sounds, not only of Uruha riding Reita, ass slapping against Reita's thighs every time he slid down on his cock, but also from the other three, who were jerking off while watching, panting and moaning just as much as Uruha. “So, Rei, does my ass feel as good as you always imagined?”

Reita moaned, his head falling back against the cushions. His arms were going numb, constricted between his back and the couch, and his legs were straining, but he was more horny than he was exhausted. Uruha was clenching around him, his ass so tight and warm Reita could probably come already if he let himself. But he knew the consequences of coming without permission, and so he focused on breathing evenly, a task hard enough when Uruha was riding him so vigorously.

Reita held out for several long minutes, waiting for Uruha to say something, to allow him to speak, but eventually he gave up, realising that if he didn't hurry up, he was going to come before he had time to even ask. “Sir, may I please come?” he whimpered, taking the risk of speaking even though Uruha had told him to keep quiet.

“No,” Uruha grunted, shifting slightly so he was leaning forward, the position better for his back. He ignored Reita's pleas, riding him until he was about to come himself, before abruptly getting up, letting Reita's dick slip out of his ass with a moan. He grabbed Reita's hair and yanked him off the couch, making him stumble forward, kneeling on the hard floor. Uruha only had to stroke himself a few more times, swipe his thumb over the head of his cock once, and then he was coming all over Reita's face.

It seemed the others had taken the hint, because soon Aoi and Kai were both jerking off, aiming for Reita's face as they came almost at the same time. Reita kept his head up, catching every drop, closing his eyes as he felt the warm cum trickle down his cheeks. Then Ruki gave in, walking up to Reita and giving himself a few strokes while fondly watching Reita's face, the familiar expression of lust and need urging him on. He came with a loud groan, spattering most of it over Reita's eyelids, a few drops landing in his hair.

Reita slowly blinked his eyes open, licking the cum off his lips before turning pleading eyes to Ruki. Ruki chuckled, but crouched down, grabbing Reita's dick and stroking him, leaving the condom on. Reita's brows knit together in frustration, and Ruki couldn't have been more proud of him. He had held out the entire evening, managing to obey orders and be a good boy, and so Ruki rewarded him by kissing and licking his neck while he jerked him quickly. “You may come now.”

Reita screamed as his orgasm hit him, filling the latex with spurt after spurt, letting out a few choked sobs as Ruki continued to milk him for every last drop. “Thank you, Sir, thank you so much,” he mumbled, leaning back until he could rest his head on the couch.

Ruki wasn't finished, however, and he pulled the condom off Reita's dick slowly, managing to keep most of his sperm inside it. He lifted it to Reita's lips, pouring the warm liquid into his mouth. “Drink it,” he purred, and Reita somehow managed to swallow, even though his throat was burning and he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open.

When Ruki was satisfied, he reached behind Reita to untie his arms, carefully removing the belt. “Good boy, I'm so proud of you.” He smiled softly, petting Reita's hair while cooing at him. He lifted his gaze as Kai sat down next to them, grabbing Reita's wrists and kissing them, stroking the marks left behind by the belt.

“That was amazing. Thank you both.” Kai smiled, nuzzling Reita's shoulder. “I have no idea how you did even half of it.”

Reita smiled weakly, still panting from the exertion. “Lots of training. And I enjoyed it. All of it.”

“That's good to hear.” Aoi sat down on the couch, patting Reita's shoulder. “Because I definitely had a good time.”

“Same,” Uruha agreed. “And I'm not going to beg, but maybe we could do it again sometime?”

They all laughed at that, and Ruki nodded. “Maybe, but only if Reita feels up for it.”

Reita opened his eyes again, grinning widely. “You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for making my fantasy come true.”

They all thanked him back, and while Reita recovered, Ruki pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “It's getting late. Do you guys just want to stay over?”

“Sure.” Kai nodded, resting his head in Aoi's lap. “We have to have the meeting that we skipped tomorrow, anyway, so we might as well just drive there together.”

“I don't have any food. I was going to buy some on my way home, but the plans changed...” Reita trailed off, resulting in more laughter.

“We could go crazy and order pizza for once?” Uruha smiled sheepishly when Kai glared at him. “Oh come on. Just this once, let me have my junk food. With how physically active I have been today, I've burned enough calories to eat an entire pizza by myself, anyway.”

Kai couldn't help but laugh. “Fine, we'll have pizza tonight.”

“I know what you guys like, I'll go order.” Ruki got up from the couch, zipping his trousers up and grabbing his phone, heading for the balcony so he could make the call in silence. Besides, he wanted a cigarette.

Reita slowly got up from the cold floor, plopping down on the couch instead. Uruha sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hugging him. “Who would have known you were so kinky, Rei?”

“And who would have known you liked taking it up the ass,” Reita retorted with a grin.

“Why, I should spank you for that.”

“Later. My ass hurts too much.” Reita groaned as he felt a drop of cum slide down his temple, tickling him, and he wiped it away. “I should probably go wash my face. I think I've got cum on it.”

Kai muffled his laughter in his hand, and Aoi grinned. “You have it in your hair, too. You should probably take a shower.”

“You guys are seriously perverted,” Reita said as he got up from the couch.

“Hey, you did ask for it.”

“I did.” Reita turned around to give them a content smile before he headed for the bathroom. “And I'll probably ask again.”


End file.
